We've all got secrets
by Thatwizardatcamprock
Summary: Kim's just your basic average girl and she's here to save the world, but what happens when she's in love with the enemy? Kigo Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first KP fic so I apologize if something's off or whatever. Anyways, for this fanfic you'll need to know a few things. **

**Shego is Kim's age, just doesn't go to school or anything**

**Ron and Kim have never dated and don't have feeling's for each other**

**The story's set their Junior year.**

* * *

"Okay girls, that was great, now let's-" I was interrupted when I heard the beeping of my communicator. I was halfway through cheer practice on the last day of the week. I couldn't wait to relax on the weekend, or go on a mission and run into a certain black haired, green eyed villain. After apologizing to the other girls I answered Wade's call.

"Hey Wade what's the sitch?" I said when the younger boy appeared on the screen.

"Hey Kim, we've got another hit on your website, but it's kinda odd.."

"Odd how?"

"Well it seems that all the pencil's were stolen from an Office Max."

"Pencils?" I asked confused before I thought of something. "Oh, okay, I'll get Ron, you got our ride covered?" Wade nodded before the screen went black as he hung up. I shoved the device in my pocket before turning to the cheer team.

Sorry girls, gotta go. Bonnie you-"

"Get to lead the rest of practice? Don't worry Possible, I can fill in while you're out 'saving the world'" she said using air quotes.

"Actually, I was going to say you get to pick someone else to lead practice other than yourself. Anyone will do but you." I said smirking slightly and I heard some of the other girls snicker whilst Bonnie merely glared at me.

* * *

Ron and I walked down the city street t in the town that i couldn't recall the name of while he was rambling on about something to do with Bueno Nacho. Honestly, I wasn't really paying attention. My mind was too preoccupied thinking of reasons why someone would steal a bunch of pencils.I had a fair inkling of who and why but i didn't want to get my hopes up.

"KP? Are you even listening to me!?" Ron exclaimed bringing me back to reality.

"Oh, uh yeah, totally." I said unconvincingly. Ron gave me a look that clearly stated "I don't believe you".

"Sure you were. What was I just saying then?" He challenged and I scanned my brain for anything he could have been talking about when I realized we had made it to our destination.

" Oh look! We're here!" I exclaimed hurriedly before pushing open the door and walking in. The store itself seemed pretty in order, nothing was knocked over, there were no holes in the ceiling or walls, you wouldn't have thought there had been a robbery here. I spotted a man behind the counter wearing a white button up shirt, a red tie and beige khakis. A small pin was on his shirt with the worder 'Manager' printed clearly across it.

"Excuse me, were you the one that called in about a robbery?" I asked politely as I walked up to him with Ron following close behind. The man looked to me in what appeared to be relief.

"Yes, you're Miss Kim Possible I presume?" He asked hopefully and i nodded.

"Oh thank goodness Miss Possible, our whole inventory of pencils is gone! We won't have another shipment for another week and what kind of Office Max doesn't have pencils in stock?" He asked rhetorically.

"Don't worry Mr..." I trailed off silently asking for his name.

"Smith, Jarold Smith." He informed me and I nodded.

"Yes, don't worry Mr. Smith, we'll get to the bottom of this. Right Ron?" I turned around when I got no answer. "Ron?" I looked a couple isles over and spotted him and Rufus making chains out of paper clips. I sighed as i put my hand over my face. Can he be anymore immature? I asked myself before walking over and making them put the paper clips down.

"C'mon, we're gonna pay Dr. Drakken a little visit." I told him.

* * *

"Alright, they should be right below you." Wade said from my watch while showing a map with a blinking red dot.

"Rodger that wade." I told him before turning to Ron aand giving him the thumbs up. We moved over to the open door of the plane and jumped off, letting ourselves iinto a free fall. I had made up something about the manager saying he saw a blue dude leaving the store when he came in to justify why we were after Drakken to Ron and Wade. We pulled the chords to release our parachutes and land swiftly and smoothly right outside Drakken's latest lair. Well I landed swiftly and smoothly, Ron as always got tangled in a tree. Going into stealth mode, we sneaked into the building that was dimly lit. We made it out into the open where we usually found the villain going over their latest plot only to find the room empty. I looked around before I heard something from behind me. I smiled aand counted it down in my head before jumping into the air and doing a backflip to barely avoid Shego's attack.

"Hello Kimmie, it's nice to see you again." Shego said sarcastically as we went right into battle.

"Oh, no. The pleasures all mine." I replied in the same witty tone. They were the usual punch, kicks, and blocks as I heard Drakken step out into the room as well.

"Ron! Get Drakken!" I called to my sidekick.

"I'm on it!" Was his response as Shego and I went back and forth with our brawl. The scuffle brought us out into another room and we were quite a bit away from the boys when Shego finally managed to slam my back roughly into the wall and attack my lips in a heated kiss.

"Mmm I missed you." I told the other girl as we stopped to catch our breath.

"Well I missed you too." She told me and I knew she was sincere.

"Now would you mind telling me how on earth you managed to get Drakken to steal all those pencils?" I asked with my eyebrow raised, smirking. Shego chuckled at how idiotic her boss could be.

"Well, there wasn't really anything to steal or do lately and I wanted to see you so I planted plans for a rapid fire pencil gun on his desk and he bought it." She said grinning mischeviously, her green eyes sparkled in a captivating manor.

"You can't be serious." I said trying not to laugh.

"Well what can I say? He thought it was 'ingenious' and that he must have dreamt about it and wrote it down a while ago. The moron couldn't even tell it wasn't his handwriting."

"Remind me why you work for him?" She just shrugged.

"He was the only one who'd hire me when I became evil. I wasn't ready to run the show on my own so I signed a contract as did he."

"So why stay with him? You know, if you were to switch sides, we could be together openly." I told her sadly and she sighed.

"Kim, we've been over this. I'm evil, there's no spot for me on the good side, and it was in the contract."

"But I thought evil villains didn't stick to their word or contracts, you've quit before haven't you?"

"Yeah, for a day and that's only because he was about to break the contract. He knew I'd be back. And what about you? Can't you switch sides? I mean imagine the headlines, "Our hero a badass super villain?" She said as if on the local news reporting live and I giggled, earning a smile from the older teen.

"Shego, you know me, I'm not bad, I wasn't raised that way and I don't intend to go against my own beliefs."

"You mean like... dating the enemy?"

"No! Shego, you know what I meant." It was her turn to sigh.

"Okay then, I guess we better get back before anyone gets suspicious." She turned to go the other way before i grabbed her arm and pulled her into me to place my lips back onto hers.

"I wasn't about to leave without a kiss." I explained after we pulled apart and she gave me a questioning glance. She smied before we went back to where we had been before, entering the room as if in mid-brawl. I noticed Dr. Drakken hanging Ron over the edge as Rufus tried to stop him. I sighed as I dodged another punch from my girlfriend then went to rescue Ron. After he was okay, I found the machine Drakken had recently built and opened a panel towards the bottom to see that it as filled with pencils. Yep, this was the one. I used the communicator watch to inform wade and it wasn't long before a hole was created in the roof and a helicopter lowered itself to attach a cable to the device and begin lifting it. I hopped on and swung Ron on as well before we were carried off back to the previous town to deliver the pencils.

After ths we can both go home and i can spend my weekend missing my evil girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning event's are not in order. That is all, thank you to the reviewers by the way :)**

* * *

**Shego's POV**

I've come to realize that I hate the weekends. I mean sure it's the only time I have off from work, but that only means I get to sit here and think about how I can't go see Kim. She's so painfully near by I could get there on foot no problem, but it would prove very suspicious if her supposed arch foe shows up at her door step. It was so lonely in my small apartment. It was times like these I missed being a part of the team, even if my brothers are unbearably annoying.

The sun casted it's irritable glow on my curtains creating a seemingly green room. I never really liked keeping my windows open, it merely created a space to spy and enter my apartment easily. I got up from my black leather couch and made my way to my room to plop face down on my comfortable bed.

"Ugh" I groaned loudly in the silence before lazily lifting my head to look at the picture that sat on my nightstand. It was one of Kim and I. We had been sparring as usual when we fell into a photo booth and accidentally snapped a picture of her on top of me, her fist above my face like she was about to punch me but she was turned to the camera confused and surprised with an adorable expression. I studied it for another moment when something in the background caught my eye. It was that gadget boy that helps Kim locate things, what was his name? Wyatt? Will? Wane? Oh no it was Wade. Yeah, that's who it was. In the picture he was in the background holding that gun snapped like a heart. Kim had told me about it once, she said he tried using it to make her other friend fall in love with him... Hey, that gives me an idea! I thought to myself with a smirk.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I lied on my back to stare aimlessly at the ceiling in my bedroom. I was completely bummed when Ron had to fly out for the weekend to visit his grandparents. I mean everyone else has plans, why can't I? I'm the cheer captain, I save the world almost on a daily basis, and I'm the most popular girl in school! How is it that out of all these things I'm still stuck doing absolutely nothing at home all by myself!? I wish someone would hurry up and hatch another world domination plan so that I could at least have something to do. As if on cue, my watch went off signaling Wade had another mission for me.

"Yes! Please tell me you have another sitch?" I asked as soon as I answered probably sounding desperate.

"Let me guess, Ron left, Monique's working and everyone on the cheer squad has their own plans?" He asked.

"Maybe.." I trailed off annoyed that he was right.

"Well god thing you don't have plans cause i've got another problem."

"Okay, I'm all ears." I told him happy that there was something to do.

"Well you see, remember that love ray I invented?" I nodded remembering the whole trip to France.

"Well I never actually threw the plans away and now they've been stolen.." he told me with a guilty smile on his face.

"What!? Wade!" I exclaimed.

"I know, I know. Stupid move on my part." I sighed shaking my head slightly.

"Whatever. Do you have any idea who could have taken it?"

"No, who ever it was knew they're stuff. The blocked all cameras and left no clues behind. They even removed my tracker before taking it!" Hmm so it was someone smart and stealthy. I don't think I know any villains like that other than Shego, but wait. What if... but why would she want it? I'm already in love with her, so the only other reason would be to use it on someone else. But she wouldn't do that. She may be a criminal, but she's still loyal. Maybe Drakken needed it for something? No, if it had anything to do with Drakken she would have left me a clue or something so that I could go see her. Maybe it wasn't Shego after all.

"Sorry Wade, without any evidence or leads, there's really nothing I can do, but keep me posted alright?" Wade nodded before saying his goodbye and signing out.

"Ugh" I groaned lying back down. I finally get another mission just to have a dead end before it can even start! I closed my eyes figuring since there was nothing else to do, I might as well take a nap. I lied there like that for a while, then right before I could fall asleep, there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Kim? There's someone here for you, I think you should come see this..." my mom's voice came through the door. When did she get home? I got up and glanced at the clock to realize it was later than I expected. I must have actually dosed off.

I made my way down the stairs and stopped dead in my tracks when I spotted Shego standing by the door holding a boque of red roses. What is going on? I made it down the rest of the steps cautiously and her eyes came up to meet mine.

"Kimmie! Here you go! I brought you flowers." She told me excitedly in a higher pitched peppy voice once i had made it to the ground level and held out the roses. Okay this was too freaky, what happened to my girlfriend? I hesitantly took the flowers shooting my parents a confused glance to show I was just as clues less as they were. Shego leaned forward and planted a kiss on my cheek and I ju,mped back in shock. Yes, I love her kisses, but we wee right in front of my parents and she wasn't acting anything like herself.

"Um.. thanks...?" I observed the flowers carefully making sure there were no SOS notes or micro bombs.

"Kim, isn't that you're arch nemesis' sidekick?" My mom asked me and I looked at the girl in front of me. Normally she hates it when people call her Drakken's sidekick, but she didn't react.

"Um.." I said not sure how to answer. If I said yes, it would make Shego mad at me later, and if I say no, then I'd be technically lying to my mom but if I said no, then there would be a chance for her to come around the house, and truthfully she's not being herself..

"Uh, no. This is someone else who I will be taking up to my room now and try to get to the bottom of this." I told my mother, grabbing shego's hand and pulling her up the steps before my mom had a chance to say anything else. Once I pulled my secret girlfriend into the room, I closed the door behind me and I locked it.

"Okay Shego, what's going on?" I asked her sternly and she just smiled.

"What do you mean? I just wanted to see my favorite person in the whole wide world" she said cheerfully pinching my cheek while ending in a baby voice the way she knows I hate. I smacked her hand away and pressed a button on my watch to call wade. The techno geek appeared on the screen and waved when he saw me.

"Oh, what's up?"

"I'm not sure. Something incredibly bizzare is going on."


End file.
